Perfect Storm
by AndiAi
Summary: Life is unexpected, and Sora will figure out his as time goes, discovering who he is, and what it means to be so madly in love with someone that it hurts. Rated M for a reason. Pairing Undecided.


A:N/ This Story, is going to be based entirely off of one song. I'm kind of going for a different feel in my stories more, realistic, dark I guess you could say. Oh yes, I was once CloudyBoy, but in the years I feel that I have out-grown the name. So a name that I feel more connected with was in order, sorry for any confusion to my readers. ALSO, the name is subject to change, depending on how the story progresses. So, xD. Anyway on with the story.

The wind was crisp, and the chill bit at my skin as I walked down the street toward the bright neon green light that represented my destination. "Coffee…" I groaned quietly to myself as I walked in slow careful steps toward the sign. I ran my fingers through my spiky brown hair and bit my lip, shivering lightly when the cold air found its way up my sleeve. I stopped at the corner of Kalm Road and Luca Street looking both ways before bolting across the road. I looked up at the sky, a now fiery orange as the sun had begun to set and darkness had taken over the other half of the sky.

"Sora!" Someone yelled, scaring me out of my skin. I flinched and looked backward sighing in relief seeing it was only Yuffie, the girl that had lived next door to me all of my life. She was about my height, with short black hair and bright green eyes.

"God Yuffie!" I rolled my eyes with a small smile, "scare the hell out of me, why don't you."

She grinned and ruffled her hair. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly, her eyes wide.

I smiled and nudged her shoulder lightly with my fist, then turned back to walking toward the convenience store that has my beloved coffee. "You coming?" I asked when I noticed she wasn't following. She laughed loudly and quickly started running to catch up.

"Of course!" She said in a giggly voice. The rest of the walk was spent in silence, both of us staring up at the sky, as the orange faded to pink, and the pink to black, then the stars filled the sky. When I reached the store I didn't go in, I just stared up at the sky as it changed, smiling to myself. Sometimes the simplest things in life, they were what made me the happiest.

I shook my head and turned to face the store, walking in and smiling as the warmth over-took the cold that I had become sort of used to. Yuffie followed behind me silently and I turned back and grinned at her, her face broke out into a huge smile in return. "Go get yourself some hot chocolate." I said still grinning.

"You don't have to..." She started

"I want to." I said quickly, cutting her off. I smiled as she bowed out and went to go get her hot chocolate from the dispenser. I then followed, grabbing a coffee pot off the heater and a foam cup,pouring it in carefully, then grabbed a creamer, pouring the cream into the cup with the coffee. I reached across the little isle and grabbed a stirring straw and mixed it slowly making sure all of the cream was distributed evenly, then put a lid over it, locking it into place and taking a small sip. The warmth passed over my lips and I tasted the bittersweet that was one of my favorite things in the world.

I walked up to the counter and pointed to Yuffie and I, and the cashier nodded, ringing up the prices of the cups we had grabbed and I handed over a five dollar bill offering a warm smile to the woman, she smiled back and handed me my change. "Have a nice evening." She said sweetly.

I smiled. "Thank you, you too." I said smiling happily then turned around and walked toward the door, back into the cool night air. I heard the bell above the door ring as Yuffie followed me at a brisk pace. I giggled quietly and stopped suddenly, causing her to bump into me. She burst into a fit of laughter and gently smacked me in the back of my head. I grinned and turned to her. "Hey, didn't your mom ever teach you to keep your hands and feet to yourself?!" I asked in a mocking tone.

She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed so hard that she had to grip her stomach. "Hah! Didn't you ever learn to keep your pace in line during elementary school?" I smirked and grabbed her shirt dragging her along the way back to the house, occasionally stopping to take sips of the coffee and to rest, and pick on each other some more. When I got home I hugged her, and watched her to make sure she got into her house safely, then walked to my doorstep, grabbing the keys from my front pocket and unlocking the door.

The door opened with a creak that, in itself, seemed like was sighing from all the labor it had been through, in all the years it had been there, all the abuse that my siblings and friends had put it through that would make me weak too. I smiled at the thoughts, hanging my keys on the hook that hung next to the door, then quickly turned the deadbolt, and turned to dredge up the stairs running my fingers along the wall in my daze, and slowly made my way to my room. I sat the coffee on my desk and sat at the foot of my bed staring at the floor. I yawned and lay back in the bed, and even though I had just drank coffee, I drifted off into a deep, dreamless sleep.

EndNote: Thank you jobelle516 for Beta Reading this! And To the readers, I apologize for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! Anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Constructive Criticism is welcome, Flames… not so much. Signing off!

~Andy


End file.
